The Avengers (video game)
The Avengers is a cancelled first-person brawler video game set to be released in 2012, to coincide with the release of the Marvel Comics film of the same name. The game was not tied or based around the film, but rather an original story, inspired by the "Secret Invasion" storyline in the comics. Gameplay Gameplay was to be co-op. Between four players offline and online, with teamwork being an essential mechanic. Each of the playable characters would have unique playstyle such as Iron Man being able to fly while the Hulk had the strongest melee attacks. Assist attacks allowed players to stun enemies, leaving them open to be finished off by other players, such as Thor summoning lightning with Captain America finishing off the opponent using his shield. Players could also earn experience points from performing a series of melee attack combos on stunned enemies, which would go on to unlock additional abilities. "Hero boosts" used by the player could increase stats of other players depending on the character, such as Iron Man creating energy shields around his allies for a limited time. The Skrull army were to have unique abilities based on a variety of super heroes such as the Fantastic Four, X-Men and the Avengers themselves with bosses such as Ultron, Veranke and a giant Skrull. Other characters such as Black Widow and Hawkeye were also considered to be unlockable characters along the Fantastic Four and Ant-Man were also included as NPCs. Development and cancellation in 2010, THQ acquired the rights from Marvel with development handled by THQ Studio Australia with out sourced development handled by Blue Tongue Entertainment to create a video game based on several characters from the Avengers. The game was chosen to be in first-person came from the developers wanting to try something different from previous games based on Marvel's properties, wanting the player to see through the eyes of characters such as Captain America, Hulk, Thor and Iron Man. The story was to be an original one borrowing elements from the "Secret Invasion" story in the comics with Brian Michael Bendis, who wrote the arc, brought in to script the game's story. PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 were the main consoles of development with Blue Tongue Entertainment handling the PC port. Plans for a Wii U was also considered around the system's launch and console features such as the Kinect for a mode called "Avengers Training Academy" which would have the player take control of a rookie superhero to fight along The Avengers using motion controls, but both were later cut during pre-production. During mid 2011, the game was struggling to keep up with development with THQ's financial problems with Homefront and the uDraw peripheral causing the company to $100 million and the value of the Australian dollar to rise, causing THQ to pay their employees in Australia more than their domestic divisions led to the decision to shut down both THQ Studio Australia and Blue Tongue Entertainment. In the last few weeks of the developers being shut down, they reached out to Marvel Entertainment in hopes to continue funding and developing the title, which Marvel refused to with the game officially being cancelled. After the game's cancellation, THQ sold of their properties with Ubisoft acquiring the license to make their own tie-in game to the film, borrowing some of the game's concepts and story to create Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth for Xbox 360 and Wii U, being released on October 20, 2012. References External links *Unseen64 on the history of The Avengers Video Game Category:Video games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 3 games Category:Cancelled Xbox 360 games Category:Cancelled Wii U games Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe video games Category:Video games based on adaptations Category:Video games based on Avengers (comics) Category:Video games developed in Australia Category:THQ games